My Guardian
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Levy isn't very good at expressing herself, which made her shy. When she meets a girl who doesn't speak often but doesn't mind being blunt, will Levy learn to be brave?
1. Chapter 1

My Guardian

 **●with a multitude of stories started I've found its easy to start a whole new story and forget the others BUT I have the chapters for my other stories planned...just need to write them haha. So for those of you who've noticed I'm starting stories and it seems like I've given up on them or have forgotten about them that's not true. I'm currently in college, have a job, and things just have a way of interrupting you know? But enough of my babble, this is something of a test story seeing as I've never written one like this (but it's also an idea I really like) so stick with me and if you guys wouldn't mind leaving a comment telling me what you think it would really help me out. Thank you guys so much and hope you enjoy!●**

•I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL•

Prologue: Invisibility

* * *

~Levy~

The main thing I hated about our school's library was that it was too small. Title, genre, and length were limited to books the principal assumed we needed or would like. I much prefered the public library, but I would have to wait for the final bell to go there.

With a sigh, I placed the small book of poems back on the cart of returned books and looked over the selection once more. I could easily complete my essay if I wanted to, but my professor insisted I use references from our library. What didn't help me at all was that the books I needed were on shelves I couldn't quite reach.

"I hate being short."

I said to myself as I walked to the end of the issle hoping to find something I could use on a lower shelf. Seeing as I refused to ask for help knowing a comment on my height would be made. When I neared the end of the issle I heard his gruff voice and stopped.

"Hurry up will ya?"

He asked. I had a pretty good idea who he was talking to and when she answered my heart sank.

"Juvia will just be a little longer. You're impatient."

She said with a giggle. I slowly peeked around the corner to where the tables for studying sat in the center of the library. Sitting at the table nearest to the main desk was Juvia and Gajeel. Depression suddenly tried to tug my heart and mind away when I saw the couple. I had gotten a crush on Gajeel some years ago but, of course, it was one-sided. I was invisible to him and the only time I seemed even remotely was in English or Science class. Can you guess why?

Ignoring the feeling, I returned my gaze to the books and when I looked up I saw it. THE book I needed. Without thinking I reached for it, my fingers just barely touching the spine. I was up on my tip-toes and reaching with a small aggravated groan when a shadow came over me. There was a heat coming off of whomever it was and I instantly fell back down on my feet and pulled my arms to my chest. A part of me had hoped it was him after seeing me fail at retrieving my book, but it was a silly hope. The arm that appeared over my head was most certainly not Gajeel's. Whoever it was grabbed my book with ease and pulled it back. I would have to turn to thank the person and retrieve my book from them.

My eyes stayed on the floor as I turned until they met black boots. I looked up and found that the person was tall like Gajeel if not just a little shorter and was not male. She was holding the book out to me and when I took it I held it to my chest.

"Thank you."

I said quietly. She nodded and walked towards the door to leave.

 **●whoa a prologue has never been that long xD●**


	2. Chapter 2

My Guardian

 **●As a note and warning, there's slight Juvia hits in this one. But it won't last for very long ^-^ enjoy!●**

Thank You:

The Lost Soul Keeper

Kitty McGarden- Redfox

-I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL-

 **Chapter 1: Returned**

* * *

~Levy~

My stomach growled again as I rounded the corner. I tightened my hold on the book in my arms and cursed myself for using the lunch period to find it. Any remaining students in the hall squeezed what time was left between the final warning bell and the bell that began class, which made rushing for someone like me difficult. I did, however, use my size to my advantage by weaving around the small groups to get to the final class of the day. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I never was.

The chiming of the final bell rang through the halls and I cursed again. The groups of people in the hall began to stampede like zebras being chased by lions. The hall doors were backed up with so many people trying to get through. It was ridiculous. With skill and patience, I walked into my classroom without shoe prints covering me and took my seat. Sighing, I laid my bag by my feet and took out my book and pen. Science used to be a fun class, then they told me to disect a frog and I lost all love for the class. It may have sounded bad but I didn't hate the class, there were still fun days. Even if they were rare.

The teacher stood up from his desk and began writing on the board. He was young for a teacher and most girls had a not so secret crush on him. Just as the bell signaling the start of class rang, two boys fell through the door. I didn't have to look but considering the fact I was head over hills for one of them I had to look. Gajeel was wearing a smirk that said he knew he wasn't in trouble and walked by me to get to his seat a few rows back. The other boy picked his bag up off the floor and ran an hand through his spiky salmon hair and followed suit. The boy's name was Natsu, he and Gajeel weren't normal friends. They would challenge each other with the stupidest things and they fought all the time, but they were there for each other.

"Now that everyone's here, lets begin."

Said Mr. Dreyer eyeing the late comers. He started talking and gave us notes for the current chapter. I flipped through my notebook until I found an empty page and copied the important notes only. I learned which notes our teacher used in tests within the first few weeks. When he was done writing, Mr. Dreyer walked to the door to shut it. I looked up just as the door was closing and I saw her walk by. Her long hair flowing behind her. Since this morning I've tried placing her, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. I've never seen her before this morning. A weird feeling came over me like I'd forgotten something, but I shrugged it off going back to my notes.

After a hour and a half of notes, lectures, and jokes from Natsu, the chime of the end of day bell rang and Mr. Dreyer wished us a safe ride home. Being a junior had its perks, like having a car instead of riding the bus. Gajeel and a green haired boy were the first to the door and Gajeel was attacked from the side.

"Juvia missed you."

I had to roll my eyes when a waiting Juvia threw her arms around Gajeel's neck when he walked out the door. I grabbed my bag and sighed.

"Geez, it was only an hour and some babe."

Gajeel said as I walked out and towards the parking lot. Just like final bell, the stampede was insane as everyone tried going out the front door in groups. I smiled and turned down a different hallway towards a different exit that led directly to the parking lot. In truth, there were exists all over the building, but most were blocked by teachers.

The hallway was empty, except for one or two students who had stayed in their classrooms for some reason and were just now leaving. My day got just a bit brighter when I saw my best friend by the exit door. Lucy was wearing her signature white and blue tank with her matching blue skirt and black boots. Her blonde hair tied up the side of her head. was typing on her phone with a slight blush on her face.

"Talking to your not-boyfriend, Grey, again?"

I asked laughing as I walked up to her. Her brown eyes snapped up and her pink cheeks darkened in color, making me laugh more. Lucy and I always met at this exit after the bell to walk to our cars together.

"No! It's Erza."

She said, looking down at her phone again.

"Whatever you say, Lu."

I nodded and looped my arm through hers opening the door. It felt rather decent outside which I was happy for. I loved the cool breezes and warm temperatures. Both mine and Lucy's cars were near the center of the parking lot which gave us talkng time.

"I hate Math. It's going to be the death of me."

Lucy said almost dramatically.

"Its not so bad once you get the hang of it."

I smiled and she looked at me with a friendly glare.

"You say that because you're in advanced classes, Lev. I'm not."

She laughed pointing at herself. Lucy tended to have dramatic moments but she did, with all she had, not understand math.

"I told you I'd help you."

I laughed reaching for my keys on my bag. My dark orange ford mustang was resting beside Lucy's pink beetle as always.

"I know. Oh yea, I didn't see you at lunch today. Everything okay?"

She asked grabbing her car key that hung off a golden keychain symbol for Aquarius. Unlocking my door, I smiled and tossed my bag in the passenger's seat. Something felt weird but, like before, I shrugged it off.

"Yea. I was in the library looking for a book for En-my book!"

I shouted putting my hands in my hair. I didn't have the book I'd gotten this morning with me. Lucy was giving me a concerned look as she placed her bag and purse in the back seat of her bug. I reached for my bag to see if I'd put it in there, but it wasn't.

 _'Where is it?'_

I panicked. I needed that book and it was the only copy in the library. To make things worse, if I couldn't find it, I'd have to pay for it.

"Did you leave it in the classroom?"

Lucy asked. I shut my door and leaned against my car.

"Maybe. I'll have to hurry before the doors are locked."

I said looking at the building.

"I could go with you?"

Lucy offered shutting her door. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you, but it's okay. Besides, don't you have someone blowing up your phone?"

A grin appeared on my face as hers went red again. I hadn't missed the sound of soft music her phone gave off when someone texted her playing every so often. Trying to seem unphased, she rolled her eyes and walked around to the driver's side door.

"Text me when you find it."

She said with a smile. I nodded as she got in her car and I waited for her to drive off before headed back to the building. I hadn't gone three steps when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned I was met by a book being held out to me. A sense of deja vu flashed.

Her long, dark, maroon colored hair fell to her mid back while her bangs seemed to fall wildly to frame her face. She really was almost Gajeel's height, if not a smidge shorter. The black tee shirt she wore hugged her nicely, but not too tight. Dark blue jeans fell over her black boots. There was a lanyard hanging from her belt loop covered in music notes and blue designs. Her skin wasn't very pale, however, tan wasn't the right word to use, but it made her jade green eyes stand out.

"You dropped something."

She said simply in a bored tone. Her voice reminded me of Erza and Cana. I looked at the book in her hand and reached to take it.

"Where did you find it?"

I asked pulling the book to my chest.

"On the floor in the hall."

She answered. I felt awkward almost standing with her.

"Thank you. Again."

I gave a small laugh and looked at her. Like this morning, she nodded and started walking away.

"M-my name's Levy."

I shouted and blinked a few times.

' _Why?'_

I wondered. She stopped and turned her head towards me.

"Levy McGarden."

I added. Before she could say anything, if she was going to at all, I heard the laugh I always dreeded echo in the parking lot. The girl looked past me and I saw the annoyed look in her eyes. It made me want to laugh because it meant I wasn't the only one bugged by Juvia.

"Lyra."

She said still looking over my head, then looked right at me.

"Lyra Yugo."

I smiled when she shared her name. Lyra turned away again to walk to her car and this time I didn't stop her. I tucked a stand of blue hair behind my ear and faced my car.

"I wonder if asking if she's new is rude."

I said aloud to myself when I got in the car and sending a quick text to Lucy.


End file.
